heroes and thieves
by misslamonta
Summary: Kate is a mortal stuck in the middle of a war between good and evil. She has no special powers, no protection against the forces that seek to overcome her. Yet with the appearance of two handsome guardian angels can Kate ever learn to trust again?


As my english teacher knows well i am a bit of a temperamental writer; im always stopping and starting and changing my mind, so it was a bit of a surprise that while searching my computer i found a story (or at least the beginnings of one) that i am quite pleased with. It got its title from the song by Vanessa Calton which hopefull you can see as the story goes on. Please may you give me your opinion as i want to know if its got any potencial.

Thanks

**As always no infringement intended. Full rights to repected owners**

* * *

**Heroes and Thieves**

Prologue

Kate's whole world changed the day she turned sixteen. Not in the whole I'm-now-allowed-to-drive-a-car kind of way, but the whole tear-your-life -up-and-then-burn-the-tiny-pieces way. It all started out so normally, so well; she got up to be greeted by her parents, younger brother and a mountain of presents (that included the new laptop that she had been dying to have) which took half the morning to open. Then came the party with all her friends and even more presents. Kate was in such a good mood that she didn't even mind the very embarrassing cake her parents had ordered specially (despite their protests that she was a orgeous baby, she really didn't think it was necessary to have everyone see her coming out of the bath aged 7 months). So it was with a satisfied smile that she climbed into bed and turned out the light. But her day wasn't over yet.

It was the gentle breeze that woke Kate up. Despite the fact that it was summer, Michigan wasn't exactly known for its warm weather, so she had left her window shut as usual. Where could the wind becoming from then? , Kate thought as she opened her eyes. What they revealed totally wiped that question her head; the chaotic but lived in bedroom that she had closed her eyes to had been replaced by a magnificent garden. There was colour everywhere in the form of roses, lilies, tulips, irises... the list went on and on. It was like one of the gardens that they show you on the horticultural programmes that her mum loved to watch. No, it was even better than them because it was not cut back or controlled by a gardener. It was, Kate thought, Eden.

With that realisation Kate came to the conclusion that she was dreaming; waking up to find herself in the mythological paradise which god created for Adam and Eve was even too much for her imagination to stomach. So she decided to explore. I mean, she reasoned with herself, if it's a dream what can it really hurt? Looking back, she decided that she should have known better.

Gently, not trusting her movement in this dream world, Kate walked through the garden, smiling. All in all she was rather pleased with her subconscious; it had created not only something beautiful, but also surprisingly real- she could smell honeysuckle on the wind, and hear the sound of falling water. She bent down to examine a particularly lovely white rose, only to accidently scratch herself on one of the thorns.

"Ow!" She pulled away sharply, quickly bringing her finger up to see the damage. Blood seeped slowly out of the tiny wound bringing with it a wave of unease. Ok, maybe a little bit _too _real. Kate looked widely around. What had only moments ago been a haven, had suddenly become something resembling a prison. I want to wake up now, she thought; please let me wake up now. The venerable feeling was getting worse, rising up through her, leaving coldness behind it.

Kate started running wildly through the maze of plants, hoping desperately for an exit, just to get away from the claustrophobic feeling. It was just as a cloud passed over the sun that she stopped. She had seen them.

There were four of them, two women and two men, each unique, standing in what seemed to be some sort of clearing. The two men where total opposites; the first had blond hair so light that it looked almost sliver, matching his ceremonious robes. His features were proud but soft and there was kindness in his sky blue eyes. The other guy did not give off any idea of kindness, or for that matter any good emotion. He was dressed completely in black which matched his midnight eyes and hair. His face bore several scares and had the overall look of someone who needed closer acquaintance with a shower. He sneered at Kate like she was a piece of meat, automatically making the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Yet despite the unusual appearance of these men it was the women of the party that commandeered Kate's attention. Both where beautiful, both gave the appearance of youth (though their eyes were old), and both seemed impatient.

"So she is finally here", One of the women, the one in the robe that sparkled like sunlight on water, spoke out in a voice that reminded Kate of the wind. "Now we can get on with things".

"Have patience Nimue, the child is very young and this comes as a bit of a shock" The other women in the golden robe, chastised lightly, surveying Kate with a critical eye.

"Not that I like to agree with anything natural, but I have to side with Mother Nature over there", the black clad man's voice was as revolting as his appearance," If I have to spend another minute with his goodliness I think I'm going to throw up".

"Quiet!" The woman in the gold robe (who Kate began to think was in charge of this... gathering?) "You are only here to observe the beginning of the prophecy, not to offer your opinions".

Kate was getting more confused by the second. She was still not sure if she was dreaming or not, wondering why on earth her subconscious created this if she was, and if this wasn't a dream...

"What prophecy?" Kate spoke for the first time, only to be greeted by a sudden silence. The woman in charge advanced on her, causing the claustrophobic feeling to again rise within her. She quickly glanced behind her unsure if she should run or not, yet the woman didn't look like she attacking.

"The prophecy about the vessel", at the confused look in Kate's eye, the woman sighed "Why don't you sit down? I think there will be a lot of explaining tonight". With a gentle wave of her hand a chair appeared out of thin air, causing Kate's mouth to fall open with a fish. The woman sighed again, but this time with a hint of amusement; "Sit, child. All will be explained". Kate meekly did as she was told, watching the woman with wide, doe-like eyes.

"I am an angel of destiny", the golden woman began. "And I am the person who decides what path the future will take in correspondence with the grand design. This," she gestured to the other woman, who was now examining her nails in a bored fashion, "is Mother Nature, the one who controls all things natural and keeps the world turning". Kate blinked several times trying to process this information. _I really want to wake up now._

"They are the separate representatives of Good and Evil", the angel (!) continued, this time signalling the two men. "And we have all gathered to talk to you Kate Benet". The angel's voice had begun to take on a story-telling tone which, Kate presumed, meant that she was finally going to get some answers.

"At the beginning of time the world and its occupants were split into three different groups, showing their morality. Demons were evil, Whitelighters good, and the Earth and humans neutral, meaning that they could be both depending on the circumstances. Arrangements were also made for the apocalypse, or as you humans call it, doomsday. On this day good and evil would do battle for the final triumph. At that time a prophecy was also created, saying that eons before the end a human vessel would be born and she would bear powerful beings, the generals of one of the armies, equipping it with strong leaders which would give that side a clear advantage", the angel paused from her speech for, Kate thought, dramatic effect, "but the prophecy did not say which side this human would choose".

Silence entered the clearing, as Kate looked at the quartet with disbelief. "You think that I'm this _vessel?_" The anger Kate felt could be clearly heard in her voice. "I am not a brood mare, simply there to bear children!""

The angel seemed uninterested by this outburst "You _are _that vessel, and it is your destiny to bear _those_ children whether you like it or not. Our business here is now finished". She waved her hand at the men causing them to disappear before she herself vanished in circle of golden orbs.

Kate collapsed, landing hard on the ground. This could not be real. Demons and whitelighters and angels did not exist, and no one would ever make a prophecy about her, plain boring Kate Benet. It was only when her hands got wet that she released that tears were leaking from her eyes.

"So... has it been a good birthday?" Kate jumped up, startled and a little bit ashamed that someone had seen her weakness. Apparently Mother Nature had not exited with the rest of the group. The beautiful women gazed on her, concern in her eyes, making Kate even more confused. Why was Mother Nature worried about her? Even if the prophecy was true, why would she care?

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but you're going to have to deal with it, because as soon as news gets out that the vessel has been revealed you're going to have suitors banging at your door night, noon and day", she surveyed Kate again, before taking a chain from around her neck and handing it to her, "and when these suitors come they're not going to play nice".

Kate looked down at the chain; it was silver with a pendant which bore a symbol shaped like a compass, which Kate thought must represent each of the four elements. Mother Nature spoke again, forcing Kate to glance up and meet her eyes.

"This shall protect you from any attack. It is strong but that doesn't mean it is impenetrable. Stay safe and keep on fighting. Don't let them win. Don't let them force you". With that Mother Nature kissed her forehead, and all of a sudden Kate felt like she was falling...

Kate woke up with a start. She quickly glanced around her, only to find that she was back in her normal, boring room again. It was just a dream, she thought as she laid back into her pillows. She was just about to go to sleep, when she felt something in her hand. Slowly, not wanting to see what she was holding, Kate opened her clenched fist. There, staring back at her was the necklace.


End file.
